Summer Drarry
by yetikatter
Summary: Harry is spending the summer at the Dursley's like always. He keeps hearing something in his room. At first, the Gryffindor wonders if he is going crazy, but he soon learns there's more behind it. DRARRY
1. 'Home'

Dudley gave Harry a small nod of acknowledgement through his double chin. Harry darted past him upstairs, dragging a massive trunk along. Harry followed the hall to Dudley's second bedroom. Only one more summer here, then he would be free. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and peered down at the floor, shaking only slightly. Best to hide Hedwig before Uncle Vernon remembered to take her away. While Harry dug through the closet for a safe place to keep Hedwig, the lamp behind him was knocked forward. Harry turned.

"Who's there?" No reply. Harry's wand was already in hand. There was a long pause before he decided it was nothing.

Vernon had decided to keep Harry in his room that summer and limit most all contact with people, afraid of someone else blowing up like Mage. He discovered Harry's owl a few weeks in. Now, Harry was completely alone in the junk filled room. Sometimes, he could smell milky peppermint, intoxicating. Harry was aware he could smell the scent of people when he missed them, whether they were present or not, but he had no idea where the scent had come from, only that it followed him most everyday. It must have been a new laundry detergent, he decided.

"Here you go, boy," Vernon said, sliding a tupperware container of food through a locked doggy door in Harry's wall.

"Wait, Uncle Vernon, can I go to the park pl-" the closing dog door cut Harry off. He sighed. He could have sworn he heard a scoff. Harry couldn't stand being in this tiny room much longer. He ran his fingers through his hair, tangling them together.

"Merlin, that's annoying. Just stop," came a voice. It sounded so familiar. Harry jumped up. He fumbled for his wand.

"Who's there?!" he shouted. There was no response. Harry would have been more concerned, but his lack of social contact could very well have brought the hearing voices on. That milky peppermint again. It was intoxicating. Last time he checked, laundry detergent didn't make Harry hard.

Harry couldn't stand this. It had been over a month. Voices and all. That milky peppermint he was now sure wasn't anything the Dursley's caused. He needed to get out of there. Harry crouched down by the dog door and cast a quiet spell. The bolts hissed off. He pushed it out of its socket in the hall and started to climb through. His hand touched something squishy and warm. Dudley shrieked. He had been walking by when Harry tried to bust through. Dudley squealed wildly, making Harry wonder how much Hagrid's spell really did, and if it was completely reversed at the hospital in London.

Dudley kicked at him hard. Harry got a few hits to the face and ribs before forcing himself back into the room, aching all over. He got no dinner that night and lay still in bed, grimmancing at anything that assaulted his bruises. There was a russell across the room. Harry tensed. His wand was a few paces from the bed. He pushed himself up and started toward it, falling short a foot. He waited to hit the ground, but it never came. Two arms caught him, one swinging under his legs, the other on his back. Harry was lifted off the ground and pulled into a young man's chest. The milky peppermint was stronger than ever.

"Who are you?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"Don't worry about that now, Po-Harry." Harry's eyes widened.

"Malfoy?" The Slytherine winced. "Draco?"

"Better. Yes?" Draco replied. Harry tried to escape his arms, but he wasn't exactly in the right shape to do that. "Harry, hey, no, hold onto me." Harry curled into a ball in Draco's arms. He didn't care what Draco thought or what they were. He couldn't care in that moment. Draco laid Harry on the bed carefully and put ice on some of his bruises, the ones in view. Harry winced.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I can't do magic outside of school, you seem to have forgotten, and ice is the next best thing," the blonde replied.

"No, I mean why are you helping me," Harry choked out. Malfoy was quiet for a moment.

"Now's not the best time for that."

"You aren't being a total toad."

"Very observant I see," Draco said with a smirk. "Are there any more?" Harry gave him a confused look. "Bruises," Draco clarified.

"Erm… yes?"

"Okay, where?" Harry gestured to his torso. Malfoy pulled up Harry's shirt to reveal lean muscles caked in purple and green.

"Merlin, he kicked you hard. How did that happen?"

"I got stuck in the dog door." Draco snickered.

"Be quiet," Harry grumbled. Draco put ice straight on the Gryfindor's chest and stomach. Harry jolted.

"Sorry," Draco said. Did he just apologize? This was shaping up to be a weird day. Draco climbed on the other side of Harry to check for broken ribs. Harry grunted. "Shhh"

"It's kind of hard when your poking my painful bones!"

"Fine, bite me." Harry wasn't sure whether it was a joke or not, but he wasn't missing the opportunity. He clamped down on Draco's thigh. The blonde let out what sounded like a soft moan. Harry jumped back in surprise. Draco flushed.

"What?" he asked, voice quivering.

"Nothing," Harry replied, easing back into Draco's figure as he moved his fingers carefully up Harry's skin. It felt crazy good. Draco's scent filling Harry's lungs, the scent he craved more of. Harry buried his head into Draco's side. The Slytherine sucked in air sharply, caught off guard, but he didn't push Harry off.

"You have a broken rib," Draco told him. Harry mumbled something to himself. Draco thought it over a second before pulling out his wand and whispering a quiet incantation. He clamped a hand over Harry's mouth to muffle the screams as his bone fell back into place.

At the end, Harry was breathing quick and hard. Draco knew this could lead to a panic attack. Why him?

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling the black-haired boy's head into his chest. They were intertwined tightly. Harry's breath slowed. He buried his head into Malfoy. When the Slytherine tried to get up, Harry gripped him tighter.

"I kind of need to get up, Potter."

"I can't move ten minutes after the enchantment you did. If you move I do too," Harry replied.

"Damn you," Draco sighed, laying back into Harry. He couldn't show weakness, not now. Draco tried to watch the time, but Harry's warmth paired with breezy scent brought drowsiness upon him. Why did he have to feel this way about Harry?

When he searched for the Gryfindor's green eyes, he was met with Harry's sleeping body. His shirt was still off. Draco let his eyes wander down Harry's muscles and soft skin. He was perfectly crafted. Draco leaned down, planting a small kiss on the boy's lightning shaped scar that had put him under a love spell so many years ago. He couldn't let this interfere with the plan. For some reason, Draco wasn't sure whether the idea of him being able to let Potter go was a wish or a reality.


	2. Why on earth are you here?

Harry peeked his eyes open. He started to move off the bed, but an arm around his waist stopped him. He remembered the night before, blushing furiously. Draco had curled around him in his sleep.

Draco's skin almost glowed in the light. He was beautiful, from his gazelle like legs to pointed nose. Platinum hair fell messily, overlapping on Draco's head, no longer slicked back. He was adorable.

Harry never imagined Draco to be a night owl, but the blonde certainly wasn't a morning person. It took about an hour after eleven for him to move faster than a sloth. Harry laughed at him the whole time, of course. Draco snuck into the kitchen and got them tea.

"I would have thought you would get coffee," Harry informed him.

"No, I'm awake," Draco said with a yawn. Harry smiled, titling his head at Draco. His eyes gleamed brilliant green in the sunlight, though little of it escaped barred windows. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Harry asked, taking a sip of Jasmine tea.

"All this time, I never realized you had it hard as well." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Had it hard as well?" Harry asked.

"Nevermind," Draco said coldly.

"So," Harry took a sip, "why on earth are you here?" Draco fumbled for an excuse, but found none.

"Spying on you," he said smoothly.

"For how long?" Harry asked, blood going cold.

"I don't know- all summer?"

"What?!"

"Not all the time!" Draco said quickly, "just when my father made me."

"Which is how often?!"

"A few hours a day," Draco admitted.

"What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, I promise I didn't see anything."

"So, you were the milky peppermint," Harry muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing… just you scent was always here. I couldn't figure out what it was."

"I wasn't here all the time you know…" Shock rolled over Harry. The smell haunted him constantly. Had he fallen in love with the voice he thought was in his head? Had he fallen in love with Draco Malfoy? Harry swirled his tea, deep in thought.

"I should go," Draco told him.

"Okay," Harry replied. It was only when Draco disappeared out the window that Harry wondered if he'd ever see the blonde again.


	3. Truth or dare

Hary found himself missing Draco's silent company. The little voice in his head was good conversation, though he never imagined it to be Malfoy. Maybe there was more to the blonde. 'I didn't realize you had it hard as well' rang in his mind. How did Malfoy have it bad? What was Harry missing. He promised himself he would ask at Hogwarts.

It was a cloudy July day when Harry rolled over to hit something. His eyes sprung open. Platinum hair was dispersed on a pillow beside him. Draco was in his bed. Again. Harry got up and began trying to tame his hair before Draco woke up.

"Harry?" a groggy voice asked. It sounded tired. More so than usual.

"Yes?"

"You're here?"

"Erm, yeah?"

"Good," he said, voice cracking. Harry became concerned.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked. He sat next to Draco on the bed.

"Kind of." Harry waited. "My father is angry at me."

"Shocker," the Gryfindor murmured. He tried to shake Draco awake, but the instant his hand connected with the blonde's shoulder, he screamed in agony. "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, nothing, sorry, just a curse."

"From what?"

"Nosy much, Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"Sorry."

It was another hour and a half before Draco got up slowly. His lips curled together in pain. Harry restrained from helping him, not knowing what to do or wanting Vernon to find Draco there. He was lucky they had been out when the Slytherine screamed. He had limited time before they got back from Vernon's work party.

"Draco, what happened?"

"My father. Let's just say its hard to disobey orders."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Malfoy winced before taking a deep breath and pulling up his shirt. All across that silky even skin was discolored scars, so many that they overlapped each other. Harry started in horror. That's what Draco had meant.

"Why are you in pain now?" he managed to ask.

"Once you come of age, unforgivable curses are preferred over the belt," Malfoy said, gazing blankly out the barred window. Harry stood and came closer to Draco.

"Can I touch you?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Malfoy admitted. Harry put his hand in Draco's, allowing him to guide Harry's hand to the crook in his side. Ever so slowly, Harry wrapped himself around Draco. "Can I stay here a while?"

"Of course."

With the help of a silencing charm, Harry and Draco enchanted the room not to let noise escape. Malfoy was a night person.

"Do you ever sleep?" Draco asked.

"No." Draco waited for him to continue, but Harry simply gave him a mischievous grin. Draco smiled. "Wow, I didn't know your face could do that." Draco threw popcorn at Harry, who giggled like Hermione did when she found a book about magical cats. "What about you?"

"Take a guess."

"Erm… you stay up way too late, sleep in and everyone then thinks you do sleep, when your running on two hours."

"Your smarter than you look, Potter."

"Harry."

"Harry," Draco agreed.

"Are you my friend now?"

"What a dreadful thought."

"Seriously," Harry asked.

"Yes." A warm feeling enveloped Harry's stomach. "Hey, do you want to go on the roof?"

"Sure," Harry agreed. The two of them clambered between bars and hoisted themselves onto the roof. "Aren't you afraid of getting in trouble for using magic?"

"My father wouldn't let that happen."

"Truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"You're kidding."

"No, truth or dare."

"Ugh fine. Truth," Draco answered.

"Do you want to become a Death Eater?" Draco winced.

"No," he said quietly. It was a minute or so before he regained the composer to ask Harry, "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to put spinach in Dudlay's chocolate." Harry laughed.

"Dudley, and sure. When?"

"When you get a girlfriend," Draco replied.

"Then I'm probably never gonna mess with Dudlay," Harry said.

"What about Weasley? The girl."

"I'm gay."

"Oh… mehasell"

"What?" Harry asked. Draco ran his fingers through his hair. Harry's habits were rubbing off on him. Harry reached over and rested a hand on Draco's shoulder. The blonde wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, sliding him closer. This is platonic right? Draco gazed up at the stars. Harry followed his stare. The view was almost as beautiful as Malfoy. Harry tilted his head and looked over at Draco. When the blonde looked down at him, he traced the green seeds in Harry's irises. Merlin, he could lose himself in those eyes so easily…

"Truth or dare?" Harry whispered.

"Dare."

"I dare you to find your crush and kiss them."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"What if I don't know where to look for them?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out before tomorrow," Potter said. He stood and began walking down the roof shingles. Draco reached out and caught Harry's wrist. The air was sucked from the night sky. Draco pulled Harry's arm sharply. The Gryffindor came crashing into Malfoy's arms. Draco looked down at him. Harry's eyes reflected both fear and confusion, but there was something more. His magic sparked like fireworks on a calm night. The energy was infectious. Draco slid a hand to cup Harry's jaw. Before either of them had time to register what had just happened, Draco's lips came crashing down onto Harry's.

Where was Draco? Harry blinked. The room remained the same. He kissed Draco Malfoy. Draco bloody Malfoy. That git. What the hell was he thinking? That Draco's glowing skin and peppermint would taste so good… No! But it did… Ah fuck.

Harry stood abruptly. He dipped down to check under his bed for the blonde. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Draco?" he asked nothingness. Harry wasn't sure what he was more afraid of. Having no one to talk to, or not having Draco to talk with. Harry turned, slamming his foot into the broken closet. He had scared Draco away. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Harry fumbled his fingers through his hair tightly. He slid down against the wall.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling like a love sick wimp.

Night came and the blonde had still made no appearance. Harry's wand remained in the trunk full of his magical possessions that Vernon had taken after his 'attack on Dudley'. Harry had utterly nothing to do.

Drawings of Hogwarts piled up on any available space in the Gryfindor's room. Some of them, no most of them, had Malfoy in them. It was stormy evening when a bang made Harry jump. Ink streaked across a dark night overlooking the castle. Harry cared little about the ruined art. He snapped around to see Draco standing in the corner. His hair overlapped messily. Why hadn't the blonde slicked it back?

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked. Malfoy didn't answer. He simply came forward and wrapped Harry in a somber hug. "Draco."

"Yeah?" the Slytherine replied daftly.

"Where did you go?"

"To my father," Draco said with a shudder.

"What happened?" The blonde gripped him tighter. Harry pushed Malfoy off and craned his neck to look him in the eye. Draco hung his head at an awkward angle. Harry knew the boy had too much pride to cry in front of him. What could have gone so wrong?

He recalled the scars down Draco's stomach. A lot, he realized.

"I told him I didn't want to be a death eater," Draco told him.

"Oh Merlin." That explained it.

"He tried to kill me."

"Are you okay?!"

"Sort of? I mean, emotionally I'm fine," Harry laughed. Draco shot him a glare. "But I weakened my magic in the fight."

Harry vaguely knew what it was to have weakened magic. He had never experienced it much himself, even when battling Voldemort. It seemed if one used too many spells at once paired with excitement or fear, they could temporarily dampen their powers. Once, Hermiony had taken too many classes with her time turner and practicing made her irritable and tired. It was McGonagal who solved the mystery.

"Do you want to sit down?" Harry asked, remembering the bags under Hermoine's eyes. He didn't know whether she was sleeping or dead after fourteen hours. Draco nodded vigorously. Draco practically fell onto Harry's sheets. The blonde tried to stay awake, for his pride's sake, Harry imagined. Harry had rubbed his back softly to get the Slytherine finally asleep.

Harry leaned back against the bed frame, letting out a sigh he felt he had been holding in for hours. Draco slept soundly on his bed. Harry felt oddly safe having the blonde under his protection. Thunder boomed in the distance. Reminded of his first year, Harry sat in the sill of his barred window and watched the rain fall, like dreams from the sky coming down on them.


End file.
